


Mittens and Kittens

by 47tuc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dadchi and Sugamom, Domestic Daisuga, Established Relationship, M/M, Short n sweet, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47tuc/pseuds/47tuc
Summary: On the evening of yet another anniversary, Daichi and Koushi find two abandoned little fluffmonsters!----Prompt: Daisuga Winter Weekend Day 2: Cozy/Chilly/Thaw!





	Mittens and Kittens

“My, my, that was delicious, Daichi!” Koushi exclaimed as he burst through restaurant doors into the wintry cityscape.  The familiar yet somewhat uncomfortable feeling of being just a _little_ too stuffed with food made him smile: Daichi chose well for their anniversary date night.

Daichi shook his head, smirk turning up the corner of his mouth.  That smirk warmed Koushi up even on the coldest of nights.  “Everytime, Suga.  Everytime.  You never learn!  It’s called _restraint,_ ” he replied as he laughed, nudging Koushi playfully with his arm as they walked side-by-side down the street.

“You and I both know that you have enough restraint for the both of us.”

They made their way towards home, arms wrapped around one another: Koushi marveled at how well they’d always seemed to fit together, even after all these years.

_With bellies full of ramen, even!_

“You know, I always order the same thing.  Maybe next time--”

A sudden gust of wind shocked Daichi silent, the two stopping mid-stride to bear the vicious wind chill, Daichi’s ears and cheeks turning an _adorable_ shade of pink.  As much as Koushi loved the sight of it, he was ready for date night part two: snuggling on the couch.

 _Or will it be_ thawing _on the couch?_

As they hastened towards home, they passed all their familiar haunts, places where they’ve met up with both old friends and new ever since graduating from high school so long ago.  Koushi knew each and every storefront, streetlight, and crooked sidewalk: stalwart mainstays that resisted the changing of time.  Even the subzero temperatures conjured comforting memories of years past, memories of Daichi and Koushi holding hands down this very sidewalk.

Well, all was familiar _except--_

Koushi stopped in front of an alley, tugging Daichi to a halt with him.  “Did you hear that?”

“What is it?  It’s _cold_ , Suga--”

“I swear I heard something!  Listen!”

Daichi rolled his eyes but looked down at the ground as he let his ears take over, taking his cues from Koushi.   _As usual,_ Koushi thought with a smile.

A high-pitched mewling came once more from the alley, carried with the howling wind, and Koushi’s eyes widened as he looked at Daichi.  “That sounds like--” he didn’t finish his sentence as he bolted towards the noise, ignoring whatever Daichi shouted from behind him.

Koushi stopped again, the mewling even closer, finding a decrepit cardboard box against the alley wall, shaking as it buffeted the wind from the precious contents inside.

Two kittens, abandoned, malnourished, and crying their sweet, sad little cries.

“Daichi!  There’s kittens out here!” he yelled as he knelt in front of the box, leaning over to take a closer look.

One kitten, a little orange tabby, huddled shivering in the corner.  The other, with matted black fur and startling blue eyes, stood in front of the smaller one, staring up at Koushi with a glare as scathing as the wind chill.  The bold kitten growled at him even as it, too, shivered.

_They seem almost familiar…_

Daichi eventually entered the alley as Koushi waved him on, the scrunched up shape of his shoulders not boding well for Koushi’s master plan.  Daichi took one look at his face and sighed.  “I know what you’re thinking, Suga--”

“They’re gonna die out here!”

“Suga, we don’t even know if cats are allowed in our apartment.  They’ll, uh… they’ll be fine!  It’s supposed to warm up tomorrow.  Come on,” Daichi turned and rushed out without checking to see if Koushi was following.

He wasn’t.   _We are taking them home, and that’s that!_ Instead, he summoned his patented Daichi Melting Look (TM) as he stood obstinately in front of the box with his arms crossed.

Finding himself alone, Daichi halted and turned, falling right into Koushi’s trap.  Daichi glanced at Koushi’s face and heaved a sigh as his fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  “You’re carrying them back.”

\----

“I can’t believe you got me into this,” Daichi sighed, ignoring the mewls of the orange tabby clawing at his pants.

“Oh come on, look at them!  They’re so cute!”

“The black one is _growling_ , Suga.  That’s not cute.”  
  
“Sure it is!  And the little orange one, he loves you!  Look!”

They both looked down to watch the orange kitten gnaw on Daichi’s pants, but Koushi was pretty sure that kittens only did that to people they _liked_.  Daichi’s scowl deepened.

Koushi bent down to pat the orange kitty.  The little guy meowed at him.   _Yep!  Cute!_

“I don’t like them.  And they don’t like me, Suga.  They’re going to claw up all the furniture--”

Koushi sighed as he stood back up.  “Let’s just give it some time, hmm?  For now, can you hold down the fort while I go get these little guys some food?”

“You’re going back out there?   _Now?_ ”

“Well, Daichi, just because we are stuffed silly doesn’t mean they are!” he said with a smile.

Daichi’s eyes narrowed after a few seconds of staring contest.  “Well,” he murmured as he closed in on Koushi, dragging the animated little tabby still affixed to his leg.  The gravel in his voice made Koushi’s knees weak.  “We better warm you up before you head out into the cold again.”

“I suppose they can wait a _few_ minutes…”

_Even after all these years._

\----

Koushi returned with several trips worth of stuff, including everything the eager salespeople at the local pet store told him were must-haves.  And maybe a few things that weren’t.

 _Daichi is_ not _going to be happy with the 150 centimeter cat tree in the back of the car._

Arms laden with new kitten gear, he unlocked the door and stumbled inside…

… to chaos.

“SUGA!  They won’t stop--OW!”

Koushi ran for the kitchen only to find Daichi, his arms outstretched, trying to corral the orange tabby from knocking _everything_ off the counters while blocking the black kitten’s aggressive paw-swipes.  The floor was already littered with pots and pans and various packages of food, all topped with a dusting of shredded paper towel.

_Did it snow in here, too?_

But as soon as the cats noticed Koushi, they jumped from their counters and sat by his feet in the entryway.  The little orange one meowed.

“They’re monsters, Suga!  We can’t keep them!”

Koushi looked down at the kittens, blinking up at him in silence.

“Maybe they’ll like you better if you fed them?  I bought some kitten food,” he replied as he bent down, giving the black kitten an experimental scritch on the head.  The kitten didn’t purr or anything, but he didn’t run away, either.

Daichi sighed, his millionth of the night.  “Where is it, Suga?”

As Daichi fetched the food, Koushi chuckled as he thought about names for the hellions.  They seemed to bring chaos at every corner, they defended each other in the face of danger, and the bold kitten had a scowl to rival--

_Kageyama’s!  Ha, I’m sure Hinata and Kageyama wouldn’t mind us naming our cats after them!_

“How much should I give them?”

“Shoot!  I didn’t ask the store people.  Maybe… a can each?”

“Isn’t that a lot?”

Koushi couldn’t help but giggle.   _Such concern._ “They’re probably starving, so I think any amount is fine for now!  Let’s just feed them and see what happens.”

The sound of cans opening invigorated the kittens, who attacked Daichi’s pants with renewed fervor.  

“Shit!  That _hurts_ you little shits!” Daichi yelled as he finished piling food into two bowls.  The kittens meowed sweetly by way of reply, waiting none too patiently for their food.

Daichi stepped back as soon as he set the food down, wincing a little bit before speaking.  “I know you like them, but… this isn’t practical.  We’ll have to take them to the shelter in the morning, okay?”

Koushi said nothing as Daichi turned and left, and before long Koushi heard the flickering of the television from the living room.

Koushi remained with their new charges, watching as they scarfed down the food without so much as a single break for air.  As he started picking up the mess on the floor, he watched the kittens grooming each other out of the corner of his eye for a few minutes before they took off.

 _To explore their new home,_ he thought.

He spent some more time cleaning up the kitchen and washing up the food bowls and other dishes they’d used that day.  Though this was one anniversary among many, he and Daichi still treated them with special care: by going on dates to new (and used) restaurants or taking short day trips out of town.  Koushi didn’t want to spend too much time apart but he finished up anyway, figuring Daichi needed some time to cool off.  He wiped his forehead and sighed, glancing at the time on his phone.

 _I’ve been cleaning for an_ hour?

_Shoot!  The kittens!_

For the third time that evening he sprinted, but what he saw when he reached the living room melted his heart.

In the flickering light of the television was Daichi, slouched on the couch, with the two little kittens nestled in his arms.  All three of them were sound asleep.

_You remind me every day, Daichi._

The orange tabby looked up at Koushi in the entryway with unfocused, bleary eyes before letting out a gentle meow.

_I’ll be right there, Little Giant._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr! [47tuc.tumblr.com](https://47tuc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
